


Просто машина

by Lori_Jane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori_Jane/pseuds/Lori_Jane
Summary: Камски дарит Карлу андроида. Все просто.





	Просто машина

Он отвечает на звонок почти сразу, как будто ждал его.  
— Да, мистер Манфред?  
За спиной Камски — завораживающий заснеженный пейзаж.  
— Это подло, Элайджа. Подло и низко.  
Карл раздраженно постукивает кончиками пальцев по подлокотнику своего кресла.  
Камски только улыбается.  
— Неужели вам так не понравился мой подарок, мистер Манфред? Разве он не подходит для ваших нужд?  
Карл старается не смотреть на смуглого зеленоглазого андроида, послушно замершего у двери.  
На самом деле Карл достаточно богат — он может в один клик купить целую больницу подобных андроидов, но этот экземпляр поистине уникальный, такого не раздобыть даже в самом большом магазине Киберлайф.  
А все потому, что у него лицо мертвеца.  
— Если вам хочется, я могу придать ему другие черты, — Камски продолжает улыбаться, читая своего старого наставника, будто открытую книгу. — Любые, какие захотите.  
— Не нужно, — отвечает Карл прежде, чем успевает подумать.  
Он не может потерять его снова.  
Пусть это только лицо, пусть запрограммированный характер почти наверняка иной — смерть подбирается все ближе и, если последние годы он проведет в компании андроида, похожего на человека, который когда-то был ему дорог, разве это так уж и плохо?  
Может быть и плохо.  
— Хорошо. Вы придумали ему имя?  
Карл невольно подмечает, что Камски не говорит об андроиде в среднем роде. «Он», а не «оно». Это разительное отличие от официальных речей вызывает у Карла странное чувство.  
— Маркус.  
— Другое имя?  
— Другое, — сухо отвечает Карл.  
— Как вам угодно. RK200, — андроид поднимает на него глаза и делает шаг вперед, — я хочу, чтобы ты стер запись об этом разговоре и перешел в режим ожидания на десять минут. Это мой последний приказ — теперь ты принадлежишь мистеру Манфреду.  
— Хорошо, мистер Камски, — диод на его виске какое-то время мигает желтым, а потом снова становится синим.  
Андроид возвращается на свое место у двери. Его глаза стекленеют, а веки закрываются.  
Карл не может оторвать от него взгляда, прекрасно понимая, как это выглядит со стороны.  
— И все-таки я уверен, что вам понравился мой подарок, мистер Манфред. Надеюсь, он поможет вам, как когда-то вы помогли мне.  
Экран гаснет.  
— Это просто машина, — пытается убедить себя Карл. — Сложная, но машина. Ничего больше.  
Андроид все еще находится в режиме сна и не может ни слышать, ни ответить ему, но на одно короткое мгновение — или Карлу это просто мерещится, — диод переливается красным.


End file.
